


The long adventure

by SummonerJen



Category: Final Fantasy X, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Protective Siblings, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Magnus is a blitzball player in a glittering metropolis known as Alicante. During the Memorial Cup to honor Magnus father Asmodeus, a legendary blitzball player who went missing ten years ago, the stadium is destroyed by a colossal monster that attacks the city. Magnus is swept away along with Ragnor, a man who has been looking after him ever since Asmodeus went missing and Magnus mother died, leaving him orphaned.Magnus awakens in an alien world where he meets people whose language he doesn't understand, and meets islanders whose customs he is unfamiliar with. The only thing he recognizes is blitzball, and the locals want to add him to their team after witnessing his skills. Under the care of his new friends, Magnus meets summoner Alexander who sets out on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, the monster who had attacked Alicante and apparently transported Magnus into the future. As the only knowledge of Alicante the people in this new world have, is that it is a holy land that was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago.RE-WRITTEN VERSION. Fixed sentence spacing and spelling checked.





	1. Alicante

It was a quiet night. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crackling of a fire. A group of people were sitting in silence around the fire, they could see the ruins of a city beyond the horizon. The air was filled with pyreflies swaying back and forth through the air. Everybody was in deep thought, not wanting to speak and break the silence. Magnus got up from where he was sitting, walking up to a little hill that overlooked a small lake. The lake was like a big mirror, reflecting the night sky that was filled with stars. _How did I get here?_ He thought, closing his eyes thinking back to the day his life had changed forever and all the events that had led up to this moment.

**Three months ago**

Magnus story begins in the metropolis of Alicante, his home. Alicante was the biggest city ever built by new technology, run almost entirely by machines. It had everything from tall buildings and busy streets to the best blitzball arena in all the land. Blitzball was a team ball sport played under water, people all over gathered to watch tournaments and to cheer for their favorite teams. Today was a big day, it was time for the big final in the memorial cup honoring the name of Asmodeus Bane, the greatest blitzball player the world had ever seen. Magnus was Alicante's star player today and was famous all around the city. He was currently on his way to the stadium, often being stopped by fans. Two girls came up to him giggling and blushing furiously when Magnus smiled at them.

“Hello! You on your way to watch the game?” Magnus asked kindly.

“YES!” one of the girls said excitedly, then immediately ducking her head because she had practically shouted. Magnus just laughed.

“Where are your seats?” He asked, winking at them. Making the girls giggle even more.

“Left side of the stadium! Row 20 right by the commentator” the other girl said.

“Good. When I score I’ll show you guys a sign and you’ll know I’m thinking about you” He said smirking. He didn’t wait for them to reply because his game was starting soon and he had to hurry. It wasn’t unusual for ladies and men to swoon and giggle when they saw him, he had many times been named “the sexiest man in Alicante” by different gossip sites. With his well-toned body from all the training and his pretty almond shaped brown eyes, anyone could see that he was beautiful. Magnus was used to the attention, he liked fashion and always looked good when going out. As Magnus neared the stadium, he could see a big billboard hanging over the entrance:

_“In memory of the great blizball phenomenon Asmodeus Bane “_

Magnus huffed out a breath, his smile dropping looking at the picture of his father.

“What are you looking at? “Magnus said under his breath and rushed past the people queuing for the entrance. When people noticed him, they started screaming and cheering. Magnus smiled at them and waved, while hurrying through a back door leading to the locker rooms.  
Magnus felt the familiar excitement bubbling inside of him when he and his teammates made their way through the tunnels to the stadium. He could already hear the screams of the audience and he couldn’t help but smile. This is where he belonged. Putting on his breathing mask, he jumped into the water filled playing field. Magnus shook the hand of the other teams captain and the game started. Half way through the game Magnus saw the billboard with his fathers face on it again, it worked like a trigger for him.

"I’ll show you," Magnus thought tackling the ball out of the opponent and raced towards their goal. Magnus father was known for doing the legendary Asmodeus shot during blizball games. It was said that he was the only player to ever succeeding on doing the shot. Magnus was going to prove them all wrong. As he was about to do the shot, there was a loud noise and everything started to shake around him. It felt like an earthquake. Suddenly, people started to panic as the stadium started to crumble. The ball of water that was the playing field suddenly collapsed and the players were sucked out with the water. Magnus tried to swim in the other direction but he hit his head and lost consciousness.

“WAKE UP!”

“MAGNUS! We don’t have a lot of time”

Magnus groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was lying on the hard ground outside of the stadium which was still crumbling to pieces. He gasped taking in the scene around him. People were running in different directions, screaming, crying and looking for their loved ones.

“Get up!” the voice that had woken him up said sternly. Magnus looked around and saw his old friend Ragnor standing there looking impatient.

“Ragnor!?” Magnus said in shock, standing up quickly.

“How, what, why?” he stammered looking around at the chaos.

“No time for questions, you need to follow me!” Ragnor said already moving without giving Magnus a chance to speak. Magnus ran after him, which was hard when people were running in the other direction. When he finally caught up with his old friend they were on a bridge. Magnus was starting to get really frustrated, not knowing what was going on.

“Ragnor stop!” He yelled. Ragnor slowed down so Magnus could catch up with him, but he didn’t stop.

“What the hell is happening? Where are we going? Everyone else is running in the opposite direction” Magnus said looking worriedly around. Ragnor just smirked. Magnus was about to start yelling at his friend when he suddenly stopped, making Magnus almost run into him. They had reached a point on the bridge where they could see the sea.

“There’s your answer” Ragnor said pointing out at the water. Magnus made an irritated sound but gasped as soon as he turned his head. He didn’t even know how to describe what he was seeing. It was something big, a monster with many eyes, its face reminded him of a whale. Its body was full of scales that looked like a hard armor. He couldn’t even define its size, he’d never seen anything that big. The monster was sucking in everything in its surroundings, destroying the whole city.

“Wh..What…What” Was the only thing Magnus got out, too stunned to speak.

“They call it Sin” Ragnor said, calmly. He didn’t look shocked or scared, he looked at the monster with something that looked like sadness in his eyes. Magnus thought he must be crazy and was about to run away. He turned around, about to run when his path was suddenly blocked by a monster with the same scales as Sin. Magnus yelped and fell to the ground hard.

“Take this” Ragnor said holding out a necklace in the form of a cat eye for Magnus to take.

“That is a necklace … A NECKLACE! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO WITH A NECKLACE” Magnus yelled looking at Ragnor as if he was mad.

“It belonged to your father. With it, you can control black magic, which means controlling the four elements. Fire, ice, lightning and water” At the mention of his father Magnus got up with a new wave of anger inside of him. He grabbed the necklace from Ragnor pulling it over his head. He felt a strange surge of power in his hands.

“What the hell?” Magnus whispered in shock, looking down at his hands.

The monster was about to attack, making him put up his hands as a reflex, shielding his face. Suddenly a fire bolt shot out of his hand hitting the monster straight between its eyes. Ragnor finished the monster of using some sort of magic of his own. Magnus pulled the necklace off, putting it in his pocket, afraid of what he’d just done. The next moment the bridge started to crumble underneath them.

“RUN!” Ragnor yelled running straight towards Sin.

“I’m going to regret this” Magnus mumbled to himself and ran after his old friend. Ragnor had a good head start and Magnus didn’t catch up in time before the bridge cut in half just where Ragnor stood. Ragnor yelled at him to run faster and to grab the edge of the bridge still standing. Magnus eyes widened as he ran faster than he ever had. Just as the bridge he was on started to fall under his feet, he jumped. He caught the ledge of the other bridge but his right hand slipped until he was just hanging on with his left one.

“Ragnor help me!” he yelled feeling his other hand starting to slip. Ragnor grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted him up. Looking up Magnus saw Sin hovering above them and he could feel himself being sucked in. There was a loud noise from all the buildings being ripped to pieces by the monster. Over the horrible sound Magnus heard Ragnor yell.

“THIS IS YOUR STORY”

Then everything went black.


	2. Simon

Magnus woke up with a gasp. He was lying with half of his body in water and the other half on hard stone. He got up looking around, nothing looked familiar. He couldn’t hear anything, it was almost scary how quiet it was. The sky was dark with clouds, he was standing on the outskirts of what looked like a ruined city, shivering from the cold air.

“RAGNOR?” he yelled, but his friend was nowhere to be seen or heard. Magnus was all alone, wet, cold and full of questions. He knew he couldn’t stay where he was so he made his way inside the ruins. Looking around, the place looked like an old temple of some sort judging by the statues.  
 _Damn it’s cold._ He thought hugging his body trying to stay warm. He tried opening a big door with difficulty, with his body and all its muscles protesting. He finally got it open enough for him to slip inside. The room was circular with a high ceiling that didn't exist anymore, making him look up at the dark sky. The room had many floors and the walls held many statues that were covered in different flowers that had started to grow in all the gaps. In the middle of the bottom floor was remains of a fire, all he had to do was find something to burn because the previous visitor had left stones to light a fire with.

_Okay Magnus stay calm, just find some shit to burn up_ he thought to himself as he started to wander around the ruins.

"This is how I die" he mumbled after looking for what felt like forever for something dry enough to burn. He laughed in relief when he opened a door on the second floor, leading to another room that was filled with firewood. He hurried back down, struggling a little with the stones. After a while the wood caught fire making Magnus smile, feeling the warmth of the flames. When his body got warmer he realized just how hungry he was.

"Great" he whispered when his stomach grumbled. He got up to look for some food when he heard an awful noise. It sounded like metal claws scraping against the stone walls. Magnus turned his head around desperately trying to find the source of the sound. A monster with four legs shaped like pointed claws jumped down from a higher level making Magnus shriek and back up. The monster approached him slowly and Magnus thought he was going to die, until his back collided with the wall and he felt something poking at his side. The necklace! He took it out, pulling it over his head.

“Come on!” He yelled at the monster putting his hands up trying again to make a small fire bolt shoot out of his palm like he'd done before.

“HA!” Magnus yelled when he succeeded and the fire hit its target. The monster wasn’t that effected by it and he was soon swept of his feet by a blow to the stomach. He tried to do more magic but he didn’t get it to work and now he was trapped, with the wall behind his back. A door to the left exploded, scaring the monster for a second giving Magnus time to dive away from it. A guy with brown hair and glasses came into the room with two other guys following behind, holding weapons. Magnus had never been so happy to see people, he wanted to run and hug them.

“Oh, thank the angels” Magnus said looking at the group of people. The guy with the glasses looked at him but quickly turned towards the monster. He said something to the others in a language Magnus couldn’t understand. They took care of the monster and Magnus pocketed his necklace again letting out a breath in relief.

“I’m so happy to see you. Where am I? Who are you? Wha…” Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence before the guy with the glasses said something in the language he didn’t understand. Suddenly he was smacked hard in the head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Magnus woke up with a headache…again.

_Why does this keep happening?_

Magnus groaned as he sat up. He looked around realizing that he was on a ship, out at sea.

_Great now I’m being kidnapped, what’s next?_ Magnus stood up just as the door leading below deck opened and the guy with glasses approached with a tray full of food.

“Here, I thought you’d be hungry” The guy said handing Magnus the tray.

“You…You speak English?” Magnus asked looking at the food suspiciously. The guy laughed putting down the tray holding out his hand.

“My name is Simon…Simon Lewis. I’m sorry for earlier. It’s just that...I was named leader for this mission, which has NEVER happened before. We’re looking for old power sources and if I seem weak, the crew will give me hell and…” the guy rumbled on. Magnus rolled his eyes zoning out as he picking up the food eating it so fast he felt sick immediately after.

“Woah there, slow down or it won’t stay down” Simon said smiling at Magnus.

“So, what’s your name and where are you from? Where should we drop you of?” Simon asked. Magnus felt so much better with food in his system so he offered Simon a smile.

“My name is Magnus and I’m from Alicante” Simon looked at him as if he was mad and then started laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus said, annoyed with his reaction. Simon straighten up looking at Magnus as if he was joking again. When he saw the seriousness in Magnus eyes his smile fell.

“It’s just that… Alicante has been ruins for a thousand years now. Nobody lives there. You should be careful what you say, Alicante is a holy place now and people take offense” Simon explained.

Magnus felt his heart drop. _A thousand years? What does that mean? A holy place? It can’t be the same Alicante I’m talking about, can it?_ Seeing Magnus expression Simon looked worried.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Simon asked sounding sympathetic. Magnus explained how he’d been playing blizball one minute and the next, he was being sucked up by Sin.

“HA!” Simon yelled interrupting Magnus story.

“That explains it. You see, when people get in contact with Sin they get in contact with its toxin. It’s known to make people forget things and become delusional for a while” Simon smiled at Magnus.

_But I feel fine. My whole life couldn’t be a lie created by some toxin. Could it?_ Magnus was so confused with everything he groaned and put his face in his hands. Simon patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take you to Luca. Someone is bound to recognize you there” Simon was about to walk back to the door leading below deck when the ship shook violently.

“HOLD ON!” Simon yelled at him, but it was too late. Magnus flew off the ship and into the water. He opened his eyes under water and saw something big coming closer.

Sin.

Magnus started to panic.

“LEAVE ME ALONE” he shouted, but it came out as bubbles. He was being sucked out to sea and everything went black again.


	3. Besaid island

This time when Magnus opened his eyes he was looking at a blue sky. He was floating in crystal clear water and the sun felt warm on his face. He closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the sunshine, until something bumped against his head.

“HEY!” someone yelled.

Magnus turned around and saw people standing on a beach, he looked down and saw to his delight a blitzball floating by him.

“YO! PASS THE BALL!” a blond guy yelled waving at him.

Magnus waved back smiling. Blitzball made him feel at home and taking the ball in his hands felt so good and familiar. He decided to impress the people on the beach by doing the Asmodeus shot. The ball flew far over their heads with a speed so fast they had no chance of catching it.

“WHOA” they all said, looking at Magnus in awe.

As he neared the beach he could see that the blond guy was really handsome. His eyes were slightly different colors and his blond hair shined like a halo in the sun. He wasn’t Magnus’ type but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it.

“Hello! My name is Jace and these are my teammates. We're the Besaid aurochs and I'm the captain” Jace introduced them all.

“That shot was amazing! How’d you do that and who do you play for?” Jace seemed eager looking at Magnus like a kid in a candy store.

“I learned it myself and I play for Alicante's pro team” Magnus said without thinking. People gasped and looked at each other as if Magnus was mad.

“I mean...” Magnus remembered Simon's words and tried to correct his mistake.

“I’m sorry. I came in contact with Sins toxin…” everybody looked shocked and made a sign with their hands and bowing.

“By the angel you were near Sin? It’s a miracle that you’re alive!” Jace said making the same sign as the others. Magnus knew that was an old sigh for the temples, meant to thank the gods or something. Magnus never believed in that stuff but he didn’t comment on it. Jace clapped his hands together.

“I’d better get you to the village! You look like you could use some rest and a change of clothes” Jace gestured for him to follow. Magnus did feel exhausted and his clothes were wet and dirty for the third time. They entered a path taking them through a forest and over waterfalls. Magnus had never seen anything like it, Alicante was just buildings and bright lights.

“Sorry, Jace? Where are we?” Magnus asked, worried that Jace would think he’s mad again. Jace looked at Magnus with pity.

“We’re on Besaid island, there doesn’t live a lot of people here but me and my siblings grew up here” Jace explained.

“Do you remember where you’re from? Or any people you may know?” Jace asked.

Magnus thought for a minute. He couldn’t say he was from Alicante, but he didn’t even know in what world he was so who would he know?

“No, sorry…” Magnus said looking down at his hands fiddling with his shirt sleeve. Jace smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, the toxin usually wears off after a while. You can come with us to Luca. There’s this big blitzball tournament coming up and…you know…” Jace too started fiddling with his hands looking nervous. Magnus smirked.

“You want me on you team, don’t you?” he said, looking amused.

“Yes! I mean people from all around the land will be there! Someone is bound to recognize you, and then you can go back home” Jace said looking hopeful. Magnus gave him a smile thinking that Sin and blitzball was the only two things that connected him to Alicante so maybe Jace was right. Maybe he would recognize someone there.

“Sure, why not” Magnus said with a shrug.

“Dude! Our team is going to rock!”

Jace seemed really nice so Magnus asked him more questions about this strange new world and about Sin. Apparently, Sin is a Monster created by the war that happened a long time ago between the big cities Alicante and Bevelle. They were the two leading cities that had been built around new technology and machines. People became lazy letting the machines do all the work and forgot about the old teachings about the gods, faiths and the punishment for being greedy. During the big war between the metropolises many died and much got destroyed. As a punishment for the peoples greed, Sin was born. Sin destroyed all the cities being run by machines, Alicante being one of them. All of this happened a thousand years ago. Every time a city got too big or people started gathering Sin would appear and destroy it. The only one who could beat Sin was a high summoner. This was the second person who'd told Magnus that Alicante had been destroyed a thousand years ago. They couldn’t both be lying? All of this had started with Sin. Maybe, if he could find the beast again he could go home. Before Magnus could ask what a summoner was they had reached a small village. There were a few houses scattered around a market square. Up on a hill looking over the town stood a big temple.

“Okay so I’ve got to run but that house over there is mine, just feel free to take a nap. I’ll get Clary to find some clothes for you” Magnus thanked Jace and made his way to the house Jace had pointed out. He collapsed on the bed immediately and fell asleep, drifting off to a deep slumber.

_Magnus could see the police man talking to his mother._

_“Mam, we have people out looking for him right now” Magnus could see his moms face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“Thank you” she said, her voice sounding broken as the police man left._

_“Who cares if he comes back!” Magnus said to his mother._

_“Magnus! You don’t mean that” his mother sobbed._

_“Yes I do. I HATE HIM” Magnus yelled running to his room._


	4. Summoner Alec

Magnus slept for hours not waking up until the next morning. When he opened his eyes he didn’t recognize where he was having a brief moment of panic, until he remembered what had happened. Groaning, he got up seeing a note on the kitchen counter.

_There’s fresh fruit that you can eat for breakfast. Clary also left a pile of clean clothes for you, see if you find anything that fits. I’m up at the temple, come meet me there when you're ready. – Jace_

Magnus ate some fruit before looking through the clothes. They were different from what he was used to but it was better than wearing the destroyed clothes he currently had on. He chose a dark tight long sleeved shirt with buttons at the top and some simple black pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped at how awful his face and hair looked. Quickly he washed away the remaining black eyeliner and ran a wet brush through his hair. He didn’t look like himself at all, but it would have to do for now. He didn’t like to go out without his signature black eyeliner but he thought that it may be better to play it safe in this strange new world he was stuck in. He made his way outside heading towards the temple.

It was when he was standing inside the temple that he realized just how different this world was from his own. With it’s high ceiling, people praying and the big statues. It couldn’t have been any more different from Alicante's machine operated buildings. Magnus approached one of the statues looking up at it when suddenly a voice behind him startled him so bad he let out a yelp.

“Woah there buddy. Relax” Jace said laughing at Magnus reaction.

“Don’t sneak up on me!” Magnus said annoyed, trying to calm down his heartbeat. Jace looked behind Magnus seeing what he had been looking at.

“Ah. That’s a statue of high summoner Robert Lightwood. It’s been ten years since he died” Jace said making Magnus furrow his brows.

“High summoner?”

A woman that was praying nearby gasped, over hearing what Magnus said.

“Sorry. He was in contact with Sins toxin” Jace quickly explained to which the woman gasped again, putting a hand over her heart and started praying again. Jace rolled his eyes when the woman looked away gesturing for Magnus to follow him out of earshot.

“Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people. Only a chosen few become summoners who can call forth entities of great power: the aeons. It’s said that the aeons hear our prayers and come down to us, that they are a blessing from the gods or whatever” Jace explained. Magnus was about to ask more but was interrupted by a red haired girl coming towards them, looking desperate.

“Jace, he’s still in there. What if something happened?” the girl said looking worriedly at Jace who rubbed his hands on his face whispering "shit".

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked.

“The summoner hasn’t returned from his trial...he’s my brother” Jace said letting out a breath. Magnus looked confused but thought this wasn’t the time to ask more questions. The girl noticed his expression though and explained.

“Well, he’s really an apprentice summoner. There’s a room inside the temple called the cloister of trials that the summoner has to get through. After that he reaches the chamber of the fayth where he prays. If the summoners prayer is heard they are given the power to summon an aeon that will help them defeat Sin. The summoner must pray at every temple along the way to Alicante and collect all of the aeons before he or she can become high summoner” Magnus nodded trying to wrap his head around all of this.

“Shouldn’t someone go in and check on him?” Magnus asked glancing at the door leading further into the temple.

“There’s already a guardian in there. Besides, it’s forbidden” Jace said.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous! He’s your brother what if something has happened to the both of them? We need to go in there” Magnus said walking straight up to the door leading to the cloister of trials before Jace or Clary even had a chance to try and stop him. Magnus ran all the way to a lift leading down, waiting there for Jace and Clary to catch up.

“You…are something else” Clary panted leaning against a wall letting out deep breaths.

“You need to control yourself! People don’t appreciate rebels in this day and age” Jace said sounding a bit angry.

“Oh boo hoo. We’re already here so we might as well go all the way” Magnus smirked jumping on the lift. Jace rolled his eyes mumbling “Izzy's going to throw a fit”.

Magnus didn’t know why he cared so much, he hadn't even met the brother. It had been an impulse decision and right now, he was actually afraid of what was going to happen when they reached the bottom. The room they entered was small and circular with a few steps in one end leading into another room. A girl with long black hair looked up from where she was sitting when she heard them arriving. Her face immediately showed how mad she was.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she stood up stomping her way to them.

“Iz I’m sorry. We were just really worried” Jace said looking at Clary for help.

“Yeah. He’s been in there over 24-hours” Clary said to which Jace nodded. Izzy was still glaring at them until Magnus cut the silence.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I was the one who ran inside, Jace and Clary were just trying to stop me” Izzy looked over at him and tilted her head.

“Who are you?” Magnus was about to answer but Izzy put up her hand, silencing him.

“You know what? I don’t care right now. Alec is the one who will suffer the consequences of your stupidity”

“Oh come on Iz. This is Besaid. We know literally everyone in this village. Nobody will do anything”

Magnus could see that that was not the right thing for Jace to say as the dark-haired girl was about to scream at her brother again but stopped as she heard the door behind her opening. Out of the room came a tall, dark haired and fair skinned man. His clothes were sticking to his body and water droplets were falling from his hair. He was the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. The man stumbled and was about to fall down the steps but Jace and Izzy were already by his side holding him up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” the dark-haired man said. His voice was deep that made shivers run down Magnus spine. The man stood up with the help of his siblings and smiled.

“I did it. I passed the trials. I’m a summoner!” both of his siblings and Clary congratulated him saying how proud they were. The dark-haired man didn't notice Magnus as he was led out by his siblings. Clary smiled at him gesturing for him to follow. They made their way out of the temple. Outside, it seemed that the whole village had heard what had happened and were swarming around the poor pretty boy immediately, congratulating him on passing the trials. Jace shooed them all away after a while saying that his brother needed rest and would be attending a celebration that would be held later in the evening. Magnus watched the siblings make their way towards their house feeling a bit awkward not knowing what to do.

“Come with me, I'll show you around the rest of the village and then we can attend the evening celebrations together” Clary said smiling at him. Clary told him that she'd grown up on the Island with the siblings. Her mother Jocelyn and her step father Luke had taken care of them all when the siblings had lost both of their parents.

Magnus soon learned a lot about the siblings. Their last name was Lightwood. Their father had been the famous Robert Lightwood who’d defeated Sin ten years ago. The handsome tall stranger was the oldest of the three, wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps. His name was Alexander, called Alec. He was the protective big brother who would do anything for his siblings. Isabelle was his sister and Jace was their adoptive brother. Magnus noticed how Clary blushed a little talking about Jace to which he smirked. He grew to like Clary, she was funny and told him a lot about what it was like growing up in Besaid with the Lightwoods. She also explained that Isabelle, Jace and her were Alec's guardians, which meant that they journeyed with him to all the temples, protecting him from monsters along the way. They were deep in conversation when suddenly it was time for the celebration. They made their way outside, the sun was setting and people were sitting round a fire. Magnus couldn't wait to say hello to the handsome Alexander. He smiled as he followed Clary outside.


	5. Aeon

When they reached the others, they saw that they had formed a circle with Alec standing in the middle. It looked like they were all waiting for him to do something.

“Yo! Magnus and Clary over here ” Jace gestured for them to join him and Izzy.

“What's going on?” Magnus asked, making Jace smirk and nod towards his brother.

Magnus looked at Alec like everyone else and noticed that he was holding a bow with an arrow, ready to shoot. He then saw Alec muttering something under his breath which made the arrow head turn purple. He aimed and shot the arrow straight up in the air. Magnus looked around in panic waiting for people to start running but everyone just stood there, watching the arrow.

“You’re missing the best part!” Jace said pointing at the sky where the arrow had disappeared.

A colorful ring shifting in different shades had formed and from the middle of it flew down a creature, that kind of reminded Magnus of a bird. Everybody wooed and wowed looking impressed. The bird made it’s way to Alec who smiled at it, stroking it’s beak. Then everybody started clapping yelling “well done!” “spectacular” and other praises. Magnus just stood there gaping at the beast not sure what he was looking at. Oddly, he didn’t feel threatened by it. It was making him feel calm and protected somehow.

“That’s an aeon” Clary whispered to Magnus, noticing his confused gaze. Magnus nodded remembering what Jace had told him earlier in the temple about aeons.

Alec clapped the bird one last time, before it rose into the air and flew away. People then sat down talking about what they’d just witnessed with exited voices. Alec was immediately swept away by an elderly lady.

“Let me introduce you to the blitzball team!” Jace said happily, dragging Magnus away towards a group of men.

“Everyone listen up! This is Magnus! He wanted to be on our team so badly that I let him” Magnus rolled his eyes shaking hands with them all.

“His mind is a little fuzzy so don’t mind him if he says something funny” Jace said laughing.

The team also laughed making people look over at them. At that moment Alec and Magnus' gazes met. They were staring at each other for a while until Alec smiled at him, before going back to talking to the elderly lady. Magnus heart started beating faster.

_God he has beautiful hazel eyes,_ Magnus thought. He then decided to go and introduce himself to the handsome man. As he got closer the old woman looked angry, pointing a finger at him.

“You heathen! Stay away from the summoner!” Magnus stopped in his tracks.

“Please don’t say that. It was my fault, he was only trying to help me” Alec said, making his way towards Magnus.

“Hi. I’m Alec” he said holding out a hand.

“Hello Alexander. I’m Magnus” Alec blushed at the use of his full name shaking Magnus hand.

“Thank you. For your help earlier, Jace told me what happened” Alec said scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t supposed to do that, right? I kind of overreacted. Sorry if I got you in trouble” Magnus said feeling a little embarrassed for how he'd reacted earlier.

“Oh, no. It was really nice of you to care. And don’t worry, there won’t be any problems” Alec smiled at him, making Magnus feel weak in the knees.

_What is this man doing to me?_

Alec let out a yawn making Magnus chuckle.

"You should get some rest"

“Yes. I suppose that would be a good idea"

"So, tomorrow then?” Alec said looking at Magnus with those big hazel eyes.

“Tomorrow?” Magnus asked furrowing his brows in confusion.

“We're going on the same boat. Aren’t we?” Alec asked.

“Oh. Really?” Magnus answered. Alec smiled again nodding, starting to walk away but stopped looking back at Magnus.

“We can talk more and...you can tell me all about Alicante” he said before turning his back to Magnus, saying good night to the ones still awake and making his way to his house.

_Wait. How did he know about Alicante? Did Jace tell him? And why was he talking about it like he believed me?_ Magnus thought, staring after Alec's retreating figure. Clary approached him smirking.

“He's cute huh?”

“I mean...he's...like...” Magnus stammered, cheeks growing hot.

“Don't get any ideas though” she said looking serious.

“Why?...What if like, he flirts with me?” Magnus said raising his eyebrows.

“That's not going to happen...” Clary said looking distantly into the fire. Before Magnus could ask why, she changed the subject and walked him towards a different house from the one he had slept in before and showed him to a bed where he could sleep. She then said a quick good night before she disappeared back outside. Magnus collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately dreaming of hazel eyes.

A nightmare woke him up in the middle of the night, making him sit up in the bed rubbing his eyes. It was still dark outside so he was about to lie back down and close his eyes again, until he heard voices coming from outside. Magnus tip toed to the door looking outside to see who was talking. It was Isabelle and Jace standing there looking like they were arguing.

“Why did you bring him here?” Izzy hissed.

“He needed our help!"

"We both know that this isn’t about Magnus...” Jace said looking down at his feet with sadness in his eyes. Izzy's eyes soon filled with tears as she rushed forward, hugging her brother and sobbing into his shoulder. Magnus felt like that was a private moment and went back to bed trying to figure out what Jace and Izzy could have been talking about.


	6. The adventure begins

he next morning Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Clary were all packed an ready to leave.

“Where’s Alec?” Jace asked looking around in confusion.

“We’re taking the same ship, aren’t we? Why can’t we just wait down by the docks?” Magnus asked.

“We came to this village ten years ago, when the last calm started” Jace explained.

“The calm?” Magnus asked, but Jace didn’t seem to hear him.

“Since then we’ve grown up together and have always been really close. Alec had real talent so he decided to become an apprentice and today, he leaves as a summoner” 

“This is our journey. We leave together” Izzy finished smiling at Magnus.

“I’m Izzy by the way. We haven’t been formally introduced” she said holding out her hand for Magnus to shake.

“I’m sorry for being a little grumpy...it’s just been a stressful few days” Magnus just smiled at her.

“That’s Ok. I love your sense of fashion by the way, that dress looks divine on you” he said giving her a wink.

"Ooooooh. Finally someone I can talk to about clothes! My brothers are hopeless" she said giggling.

At that moment Alec came out from the temple carrying a big bag that looked ready to explode.

“Alec what are you doing? You really don’t need all that luggage” Izzy said holding in a laugh.

“They’re not my things. They’re gifts for the temples we'll visit” a blushing Alec said, stammering a little over his words.

“This isn’t a vacation buddy” Jace said holding in a laugh just like Izzy.

“Yeah ... I guess you’re right” Alec mumbled leaving his bag behind.

“Okay! Off we go” Clary said clapping her hands walking next to Jace with the others following. Magnus turned around, looking for Alec who was standing with his back to them looking up at the temple. Izzy put her arm around her brother.

“Take as long as you need” she whispered. Alec nodded hugging her back, he made a quick bow. Before turning around to following the others, smiling at Magnus when he caught up with him.

“You Ok?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, it’s just probably going to be a while before we can return home” Alec explained.

The group made their way towards the beach where the docks were, Jace and Clary were chatting ahead with Magnus and Alec following and Izzy bringing up the rear.

“So. You seem pretty close with your siblings” Magnus said smiling at the handsome tall man.

“We basically raised each other. We lost both of our parents when we were young. A friend of dads brought us to Besaid, where the people were really kind, helping us a lot”

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm in comfort.

“It was a long time ago now. And we always had each other plus Clary and her parents” Alec said.

“Talking about Clary… is she and Jace a couple?” Magnus asked looking at Jace and Clary who were laughing together.

Alec laughed, and it was the most beautiful laugh Magnus had ever heard. He was so lost in the sound of Alec laughing that he didn’t look where he was stepping, suddenly stumbling over a rock. Magnus was about to face plant on the ground but a strong arm wrapped around him, catching him before he fell. When he turned his head Alec's face was close to his and big hazel eyes were staring at him. Magnus breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. The moment ended too soon for Magnus liking, when a blushing Alec let go of him and took a step back.

“Magnus is this yours?” Izzy said holding the cat eyed necklace in her hands.

“Oh yes, I must have dropped it” Magnus said taking it from Izzy and putting it back in his pocket.

“Is that a black magic necklace?” Izzy asked sounding eager.

“It’s supposed to make me control the four elements but I don’t really know how to use it yet” Magnus told them. He told them how he’d been able to shoot some fire bolts out of his right hand, but nothing else.

“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to see one. I’ve heard stories about items making you control magic, and I've read a lot about it” Izzy explained. She went on explaining everything she knew about magical objects. Magnus spent the rest of the way talking about magic with Izzy, Alec having joined his brother and Clary up front.

When they reached the beach, many of the villagers had made their way down to say their last good byes to the party. The ship was about to leave so they didn’t have time to stay and chat with people any longer.

As the ship left the bridge, they were all waving until they couldn’t see the villagers anymore. Alec whispered a quiet 'Goodbye'.

As the ship was sailing on open water, people swarmed around Alec wanting to talk to him.

“Alec has a big name to live up to, being the great Robert Lightwoods son” Jace said looking over at his brother.

“It's not easy having a famous father…” Magnus said.

“Huh?” Jace asked looking at Magnus with a confused expression.

“Oh, nothing” Magnus said, not wanting to talk about his father. Jace didn’t push the subject either, which Magnus was thankful for.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t told you where we're going” Jace smiled.

“First to Kilika Island. There we switch ships and head to Luca”

Magnus nodded.

“Before that, Alec has to pray at the temple in Kilika, we'll be guarding. You’ll tag along ok?” Jace said clapping him on the back.  
The crowd around Alec dispersed, leaving him alone. He was standing by the railing looking out at the ocean. Magnus decided to go talk to him some more. Alec turned around when he heard footsteps approaching, smiling when he saw Magnus.

“You’re a blitzball player right? From Alicante?” Magnus was a little taken aback by what Alec said after having nobody believing him until now.

“Erm… you hear that from Jace? It's just that...He doesn’t really believe me” Magnus said scratching the back of his neck.

“But…I believe you” Alec said quietly looking Magnus in the eyes.

“I’ve heard stories about Alicante. There’s a big stadium, all lit up even at night. Great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full!”

Magnus eyes widened.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“A man named Asmodeus told me. He was my father’s guardian”

Magnus felt his smile falter. He turned away from Alec looking out at the water muttering “Asmodeus” under his breath.

“My father…his name was Asmodeus” Magnus said, gritting his teeth just thinking about his father.

“Really? Sir Asmodeus is your father?” Alec said sounding exited.

“It can’t be him…my father died off the coast of Alicante ten years ago”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“He went out to sea for training one day and never came back” Magnus continued looking down at his knuckles that were white from the hard grip he had on the railing.

“No one has seen him since then”

Alec looked like he was concentrating hard on what he had just heard before a smile suddenly took over his face.

“But...I first met sir Asmodeus about ten years ago! I remember it because that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn’t it?” Alec said looking hopeful. Magnus gave a nervous laugh trying to wrap his head around it.

“Sure but how would he get here?” 

Alec moved closer to Magnus nudging him with his elbow teasingly.

“You’re here. Are you not?”

They looked at each other smiling when suddenly the ship shook so hard Alec flew off of his feet before Magnus could catch him. Jace saw what happened and ran, grabbing his brothers arm while holding on to a pole. The boat was swaying violently with the big waves that had suddenly appeared. Jace managed to drag Alec up so he could hold on to the pole as well. A large fin with dark scales rose out of the water near the ship.

“SIN!” a crew member yelled making everyone panic. Two of the crew members ran to the front of the ship, grabbing on to two big harpoons pointing them towards the big monster.

“What are you doing? If you shoot a harpoon in it the whole ship will be dragged under!” Izzy yelled at them.

“It's heading for Kilika, we’ve got to distract it!” one of the men screamed over the sound of the waves.

“Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us sir Alec” the other said. Alec understood why they needed to do what they were doing, nodding his head.

“Oh boy” Jace said watching the men taking their aim.

“HOLD ON!” Clary yelled grabbing on to the closest railing, as the two men let two harpoons fly which both reached their target. The boat swayed violently sending people overboard and water to gather on the deck. Magnus was holding on for dear life when he noticed scales falling off of the monster. They fell in the water where they grew tails making their way towards the boat, jumping up on the deck they grew wings and legs letting out an awful sound. The others had their weapons out, ready to fight. Jace and Clary with swords, Izzy with a whip and Alec with his bow and arrows at the ready. Magnus joined them as soon as the ship was steady, taking out his necklace and pulling it over his head. He could already see how skilled the others were with their weapons, making the fighting look almost easy. One of the monsters approached him, he lifted his hand sending fire its way. The monster used its wings as a shield which were apparently fire proof.

“Magnus! Use your other hand and try different movements!” Izzy yelled at him, hitting a monster with her whip. Magnus tried using his left hand instead, shaking it in different ways. A lightning bolt soared through the air hitting the monster which immediately died. A big wave was about to hit the boat again making everyone hold on to something. Magnus grabbed the closest thing he could find, which happened to be one of the harpoons. Sin yanked loose of the harpoons taking the whole weapon with it, sending Magnus plummeting into the water. He saw Sin disappearing into the distance before a strong arm yanked him up from the water. He coughed when they hit the surface as Jace yanked him back towards the ship. They made their way up a ladder with Alec pulling them up at the top.

“Jace saw you get pulled into the water and jumped after you. Are you ok?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Jace” Magnus said smiling at Jace.

“No problem. We can’t have our best player drown before the big tournament, now can we?” Jace joked.

Magnus was brought here by Sin from Alicante. Why was he still here being that close to Sin? That day, under the blazing hot sun, Magnus started to lose hope of ever getting home.

Meanwhile Sin made its way to Kilika Island. The people didn’t even have time to react when a big wave suddenly swept over the whole town, destroying almost everything in its wake.


End file.
